This specification relates to data processing and content selection.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video, audio, webpages directed to particular subject matter, news articles, images, and other resources are accessible over the Internet. The wide variety of resources that are accessible over the Internet has enabled opportunities for advertisers to provide targeted advertisements with the resources. For example, an advertisement can be targeted for presentation with resources directed to subject matter to which the advertisement is relevant.